Where can I see it?
Phineas and Ferb plays on Disney Channel and Disney XD (which replaced Toon Disney in February 2009), which are both widely available on cable and satellite in the United States. In Canada it plays on Family Channel and Disney XD. Disney Channel in other nations also carry the program. Several clips of the show are available at Disney's U.S. Phineas and Ferb site. The show is also available on non-Disney channels, such as TV5 in the Phillipines and Canal 13 in Chile. New episodes (on average) air on Disney Channel at 9:00 pm on Friday nights, and on Disney XD at 10:00 am on Saturday mornings. Check out the episode guides for Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Season 4 for original air dates and titles. In the UK, Phineas and Ferb plays on both Disney Channel and Disney XD, but also plays on CITV every weekend Links * Disney Channel US: www.disneychannel.com * DisneyXD: www.disneyxd.com * Phineas and Ferb Worldwide page, providing links to Disney Channel around the world. * Disney Channel worldwide region selection page: http://www.disneyinternational.com/disneychannel-net/ * Disney UK website: http://www.disney.co.uk/phineas-and-ferb/index.jsp * Family Channel website: http://www.family.ca/phineas-and-ferb/ * Disney XD Canada website: http://www.disneyxd.ca/phineas-and-ferb/ TV schedules * Disney Channel US on Zap2It * Disney XD on Zap2It * Combined listing for Disney Channel US and Disney XD on Zap2It * TV Guide's TV Listings page (click on the channel name to see just that channel) * Combined listing for Disney Channel US and Disney XD on TVGuide.com Episodes available online Disney websites Both Disney Channel and Disney XD in the United States offer some episodes, clips, previews and songs on their websites. The selection changes on a daily basis and can be viewed on the Videos page. Disney websites outside of the US may have videos in the "Today" area of their websites. Commercials are inserted between the episode segments, and some of the Disney websites will prevent visitors from outside that country from viewing the episodes. For example, people in the United States cannot view episodes on Disney Channel UK. :* Disney Channel US: http://www.disneychannel.com/videos/ :* Disney XD US: http://www.disneyxd.com/videos/ In the "Filter by Show" banner, click on the Phineas and Ferb logo to display videos for just this show. A larger selection of videos is available on the Disney Video website at http://video.disney.com/. The Phineas and Ferb area is located at http://video.disney.com/shows/phineas-and-ferb-4b90600fa9f7b50f422a8ba2 Amazon Prime Subscribers to Amazon Prime have access to Amazon's Instant Video service and can watch episodes for free online. The Phineas and Ferb episodes are available here. Hulu Hulu does not offer Phineas and Ferb episodes. However, it provides a link to the Disney Video website. Netflix The Watch Instantly section of Netflix offers all of Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3. Episodes from Season 4 will be available after the season finishes airing. In addition, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension will be available until November 21, 2013. An episode is the standard half hour (22 minutes without commercials), so if the individual episodes are not shown together, they will not be available on Netflix until both individual episodes have premiered. For example, "What A Croc!" premiered on June 1, 2012, but "Ferb TV" did not premiere until September 7, 2012, so both were not available until after "Ferb TV" had been broadcast. The Watch Instantly service requires the Microsoft Silverlight application for watching videos on Windows and Mac OS X computers. Videos can also be watched on PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360 gaming consoles. On demand Some cable and satellite TV services include Phineas and Ferb as part of their "on demand" offerings. Check with your local company to see if it is available. Watch Disney Channel In addition, many of the video providers in the USA utilize the Watch Disney Channel app (available for iOS systems) or the watchdisneychannel.com website (for certified viewers) to show episodes. YouTube Episodes may be available on video websites like YouTube, Vimeo and others if they are uploaded by individual people. However, since these are usually not authorized uploads, visitors to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki are encouraged to make use of one of the officially-supported video sites or, better yet, purchase the episodes. As per our Video policy, videos from these websites are not allowed on this wiki. Purchasing episodes Several episodes are have been released on DVD, starting with The Fast and the Phineas. Refer to the DVDs category to see which ones are available. As of January 2014, season box sets have not been released. A more complete selection of episodes including full seasons is available through the following services. All prices listed are in US dollars and are from March 2013. Prices may change at any time and may be different in other countries, and the services may not be available in all countries. Amazon Episodes can be purchased individually from Amazon Instant Video. They are available in SD and HD formats for $1.99 and $2.99 per half-hour episode (22 minutes without commercials), with the exception of Summer Belongs to You and Christmas Vacation which are 45 minutes (60 with commercials) and 33/34 minutes (with commercials). The episodes are arranged by season and are currently available as follows: * Season 1 = $41.99 (SD), $51.99 (HD) * Season 2 = $60.99 (SD), $75.99 (HD) * Season 3 = $50.99 (SD), $69.99 (HD) iTunes Episodes can be purchased individually from the iTunes Store. They are available in SD and HD formats for $1.99 and $2.99 per half-hour episode, Christmas vacation and Summer Belongs to You are counted as one episode, even though they are longer than one half-hour. A volume of episodes can also be purchased for $19.99 and $29.99 for the SD and HD formats. Each volume consists of 12 or 13 half-hour episodes. While a volume is in progress (there are episodes yet to be released for it), the option to purchase a volume is called a Season Pass. Afterwards, it is called Buy Season. As of June 2013, the volumes are arranged as follows: * Volume 1 and 2 = Season 1 (total of $39.98 for SD format, $59.98 for HD format) * Volumes 3, 4 and 5 = Season 2 (total of $59.97 for SD format, $89.97 for HD format) * Volumes 6, 7 and 8 = Season 3 (total of $59.97 for SD format, $88.97 for HD format) * Volumes 9 and 10 = Season 4 (total of $39.98 for SD format, $59.98 HD format) * Animal Agents = Best of featuring Y.M.C.A. (Phineas and Ferb Remix) music video (total of $4.99 for SD format, $7.99 for HD format) * 104 Days of Summer = Best Of featuring four character commentaries (total of $49.99 for both SD and HD) * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension ($5.99 for SD format, $7.99 for HD format) Though it is possible to search for episodes on the iTunes website, this will only provide a few results. The iTunes program must be used to see all available episodes and seasons. Additional Phineas and Ferb-related items are also available through the iTunes Store, such as music, podcasts (usually free), books, and iPad/iPhone Apps. Category:W